Freedom Is Your Reward & Imprisonment Is Your Punishment
by ArieCosplay
Summary: This is a RusAme and as I shall be repeating in the description, rated M just to be safe. Basically Yao's fed up with the amount that Alfred owes him and is going to punish him. This is NOT real life so please don't take this seriously.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is based off of the falling of America and is NOT true other than the huge debt to China/Yao thing, rated M just to be safe.

Alfred ran down the street, he knew who was behind him and following him in the darkness. He didn't want to believe it and yet it was all happening.

He dove behind a fence for safety; little did he know that the person of who he was running from lived in that very house. He soon tried to open the way he entered the area but found that it was locked. He looked at the strange contraption in confusion. "Is this only a one way thing?" He muttered to himself, in curiosity.

His eyes widened when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the same hand of the person who he was running from. "Oh no…" He whimpered and stayed still.

"It's been a while, old friend~" the person behind started, "tell me…Why is it you ran just then~?" The voice gave out a dark chuckle.

"I-I don't want to see either you or Yao…" He muttered.

He raised a brow. "Is that debt of my ex still haunting you~?"

"I-I don't know how I'm supposed to pay all that back…" He nearly went down to a mumble but made sure that the Russian could hear him.

He smirked and tugged on his tie, "come. I'll give Yao a call. Good luck with that debt now that he's going to decide your fate~" his chuckle had become even more intimidating.

He simply looked at Ivan in horror, "p-please no…" He whimpered out once again. He wanted anything other than to see Yao, let alone have his fate decided. He really regrets spending so much of Yao's money instead of earning his own to spend.

The Russian continued to smirk. "Poor thing~ oh well~ hopefully he goes easy on you; I doubt he will since you owe him so much~" He tugged at Alfred's shoulder. "If you're not going to move, then I have methods of making you do so~" he pulled out his pipe, from behind his back.

Alfred simply sighed and nodded before finally accepting his fate. He turned around and looked to the Commie, only to black out.

Ivan intended on doing some damage whether the American agreed or not. He couldn't be bothered with the whole struggle and carried the corpse into a room, similar to the other Baltic's rooms, only private and not connected to one and other. He was going to give the American some _special treatment _when he finally decides to wake up and Yao chooses what to do with him.

He locked the door up behind him and chuckled as he walked to the living room. He called Yao and invited him over.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Once again. This is half based off of Fiction and Non-Fiction. None of this is real so please don't take anything personally. Have an awesome read!

Alfred eventually woke up. He was greeted by dark chuckles. He started to panic and looked around the room. "I-I want out…" He muttered to himself. He absolutely _hated _being locked up.

Surely enough Yao came to the door and peeked inside. "Hello. I've made my decision."

Alfred looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"I gave you a century to pay me off and you failed, so your punishment is that you'll be staying in this household; until you can pay your debt off. I will continue giving you money but only half of the amount that I currently give you when you ask. I won't accept any objections. You shall also live under Ivan's rules. Understood?"

"What? No way, dude!" Alfred was well and truly up, "anything but that!" He begged. "I don't want Commie's to run my country! America is the country of freedom! Belon-"he was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

"Pay it off then," he said, strictly. "You have until next week to pack your bags. Also, I never mentioned your country; I said _you_. I don't want to punish your people for something that _you _did."

Alfred pouted and glanced up to the door when he saw the man if who he hates with a burning passion. Ivan simply looked to the American with a twisted smirk. It was almost terrifying for Alfie. He just wanted to get out of there.

"Is there anything else I have to be chained up and forced to listen to…? This is boring…" Al groaned.

Yao rolled his eyes and grabbed the key from the wall before grabbing the chains, with such care as to not graze the delicate skin beneath and unlocked it.

The second he was allowed up, he ran, without hesitation.

Ivan's eyes followed him out of the room. The smile had faded into a more serious expression. He traced the American's steps to the door before locking it behind Alfred.

"About time…I can finally get you back for treating me like 擲骰子(zhí shǎizi(crap)) for so long as well." Yao gave a triumphant smile.

The Russian looked back at him, with a glare, "…Mудак(Mudak(asshole))…" He muttered, only just loud enough for Yao to hear.

Yao chuckled in amusement and shoved passed the Russian. "Pick him up in a week; I have a strange feeling he won't exactly comply, so go over there when the week's up: whether he's packed or not." He handed Ivan the dungeon keys before flicking the lock and exiting the place, with his smile still intact.


End file.
